


The Divine Move

by alphabetical_insanity



Series: Scene Inspired Sciles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by an Episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Stiles fainting after the Nogitsune is defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Move

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the episode that inspired this. 03x24 The Divine Move

Scott leapt forward as he saw Stiles’ body begin to sway. He caught Stiles’ limp body as his eyes slipped closed and gently guided his weight to the floor. Their friends gathered around them as Scott moved Stiles’ head to rest in his lap and began to stroke his cheeks.

“What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?” Lydia asked, taking one of Stiles’ limp hands.

“Just give him some time.” Scott replied, staring at Stiles’ face intently. “He’s gonna be fine.”

Scott rested his hand against the clammy forehead in his lap. The silence in the room was thick and tense, remaining unbroken apart from their breathing.

“We killed it.” Kira whispered, staring at a point just across Stiles’ chest.

“No,” Isaac replied, turning the box in his hands. “We didn’t kill it but we stopped it. That’s good enough for me.”

Stiles’ eyelids began to flutter and Scott moved his hands back to his cheeks, his fingertips lightly gliding across his jaw. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before his eyes rested on Scott’s face. 

“Scott?” He murmured, staring into Scott’s eyes.

“Hi, beautiful.” Scott replied softly, dragging the knuckles of his right hand across Stiles’ cheek.

“Oh god I fainted didn’t I?” Stiles asked, finally looking at the people around him. They all smiled and nodded slightly, chuckling quietly. The group sat in comfortable silence until a distant look settled on Lydia’s face. 

“Lydia what’s wrong?” Stiles asked, raising himself up on his elbows. Scott put a hand on his chest to keep him from going any further. 

‘’Nothing yet.” She stood up and motioned for Isaac and Kira to follow her. “Just a second.” 

Stiles moved to sit up and follow but Scott held him down with the hand on his chest.

‘’Whoa buddy, Take it easy.” He said, watching his friends exit the room. When he was sure they were gone he leaned closer to Stiles’ ear and whispered, “Slow, baby. Just relax.’’

Scott pushed him up and slowly helped him stand. Once they were both standing Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pressed his face into his neck, breathing in his scent. Stiles wound his arms around Scott’s neck and clutched at his shoulders tightly.

“God I missed you Stiles.” Scott murmured from Stiles’ neck. Stiles pressed his cheek into Scott’s hair and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I missed you too.” Stiles replied, his voice cracking slightly. “Scott I’m so sorry. I love you so much I’m so sorry.” 

Scott pulled back from Stiles’ neck and looked Stiles in the face.

“Hush Stiles. It wasn’t you man. None of this was your fault.” He stroked through Stiles’ hair. “I don’t blame you. None of us blame you.”

Stiles nodded and pulled away from Scott looking him in the eye. 

“Scotty?” Stiles asked, cupping the sides of Scott’s neck. 

“Yeah dude?” Scott replied, moving his hands to grip Stiles’ waist gently. 

“Please kiss me.” Stiles said, resting his forehead against Scott’s. “I’ve missed you so much, please kiss me.”

Scott surged forward and connected their lips gently, squeezing his waist. Stiles pressed his lips to Scott’s more forcefully. Scott moved his hands to the small of Stiles’ back and pulled him closer, licking across the seam of his lips. Stiles’ lips parted and he accepted Scott’s tongue, massaging it with his own. They kissed for ages, trying to make up for all the time they had lost. Stiles was needy, needing reassurance after everything he had done while Scott was trying to be gentle, still slightly cautious. They parted and Scott kissed Stiles gently once more. 

“You’re safe now Stiles.” Scott whispered. “I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dream that some day I'll be able to write something that doesn't have a shitty ending. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> newt-vincit-omnia.tumblr.com


End file.
